Tapping
by ChibiMisheru
Summary: They pulled over for a romantic night, but with a killer on the loose, it will be anything but. One-shot, MalikxRyou


CM: Happy Halloween!

Ryou: I'm scared...

Malik: Oh, don't worry, it's just a story.

Ryou: No, it's not that. Chibi Misheru is going Trick-or-Treating, tonight. Think of all the candy she'll be getting! Think of all the crazy stories she'll right!

Malik:... I think I'd prefer to spend Halloween with the crazy serial killer.

Ryou: CM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is based off of an urban legand. There will be yaoi, specifically Angstshipping (MalikxRyou). If you don't like it, don't watch.

Ryou and Malik sat in Malik's car, watching the movie "The Omen", at a drive thru movie theater, outside of Domino. They had decided to spend Halloween together, since Ishizu and Odion were in Egypt on a dig with Ryou`s father. Ryou's white hair, brown eyes, and pale face made him look like an innocent angel, which was why they let him stay alone with the mischievous, violet eyed, blond Egyptian.

The two boys shared a bag of popcorn, their hands occasionally brushing, causing them each to blush. Malik and Ryou had been dating for a month now, and they hadn't had any serious physical contact besides holding hands and hugging. Tonight, both secretly planned to share their first kisses with each other. It was supposed to be very romantic, since they had serious feelings for one another.

Ryou would occasionally jump into Malik`s waiting arms, on instinct, when the movie got a little to frightening for him. Malik didn't mind in the slightest bit. His little angel was always be allowed to snuggle up to him. Soon the movie ended and the credits began to roll. Slipping the keys into the ignition, he smiled and leaned over to Ryou, whispering, "Why don't we take the long way to my house."

"O-okay, sure," stammered the furiously blushing boy, who knew that in between a small gas station and his house, a long stretch of highway, laced with cliffs that overlooked the city. These cliffs were often place were couples went to "have a little fun". As Malik drove away from the theater, Ryou imagined how the night would play out.

A mile after they had drove past the last gas station for awhile, the car was still quiet, but not in an uncomfortable. They both sat, fantasizing of this wonderful Halloween they would have. Pulling off of the main road, he parked on a broad cliff that looked upon the twinkling city and stars, with the large, shining, full moon, hanging on the mantle of the sky. Ryou gasped and held a hand to his chest. "Malik, it's beautiful."

"Isn't it? Thought, it isn't as beautiful as you" Ryou gave off a little giggle, but stopped, realizing how close his face was to Malik's. They leaned into each other and let their lips brush. Malik`s finger turned the knob for volume on his radio, revealing he had turned the radio to a station that played romantic music, earlier. His tongue lapped at the other boy's lower lip, asking for entrance, which he was granted.

They stayed like this for awhile, until an announcement cut through the romantic music and rang through the air. "Attention, all civilians are advised to seek shelter immediately. A killer has escaped the Domino Mental Institution, and he is considered extremely dangerous. You are advised to stay indoors and keep all doors locked." The announcement ended and the couple looked at each other. "Take me home," was all Ryou could say.

Malik, who certainly didn't wish to argue, cranked up the car, but found it wouldn't back up. "Dammit, it won't move, we're out of gas."

"What!" Ryou and Malik were scared out of their wits, but the latter was determined to cover it up. "I'm going to walk to the gas station a mile up the road. I'll be right back"

"I'll come with you."

"No, you won't. I want you to promise you'll lock all of the doors and not leave the car."

"... I promise."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you, too." They gave each other a small kiss before the tanned Egyptian left on his journey. After a few minutes, he began to fall asleep.

The pale boy awoke to a tapping noise, coming from the outside the car. H blew it off as a branch, but still felt a little stressed. When he went back to sleep, it was a very light one. He was awoken again, but this time, though he could still hear the tapping noise, it was a police siren that awoke him. An armed officer stood outside the vehicale and he began to become afraid. What had he done? The officer raised a megaphone to is lips. "Sir, you are in a lot of danger. I need you to exit the vehicle and walk over to me. Don't make any sudden movement or turn around. You are in a lot of danger."

Feeling it was better to take his advise, he opened the car door and slowly got out. The tapping noise was a lot louder out here, and it sounded mor like thuds now. What ever it was that was being banged against the car, it was wet and soft. He slowly made his way towards the officer, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. When Ryou finally reached the officer, he turned around and began to scream and sob. Next to the car was a hunched over man, holding a stick, which was being banged against the window. On the tip sat Malik`s bloody head, his eyes open and life less.


End file.
